Alien Huntsman
by Spirit of the Knight
Summary: Instead of forging the documents, Jaune Arc ran away from home a month before the new year at Beacon began. Then he found a watch that literally crashed from the heavens in front of him. Now armed with the greatest weapon in the universe, how will he change the world of Remnant? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: One Strange Night

_**Chapter 01: One Strange Night**_

Jaune Arc was your typical seventeen year old guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who just wanted to carry on his family's legacy of being heroes. To NOT be a disappointment to them.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was as he sat by himself on a bus to anywhere, he didn't know where, wearing nothing more than plain blue jeans and a black hoodie with the inside being red.

You see… He ran away from home.

At first it was in order to forge fake documents to allow himself to get into Beacon whose new year would start in a month, but he dropped that plan when he held his Great-Great Grandfather's sword, Crocea Mars and thought it over.

He just couldn't do it.

Not only was his Arc family honor making him rethink the idea in the first place, but doing so would prevent someone else who truly deserves to get in from doing so.

He couldn't force himself to be that selfish.

So he just left without a word that night, leaving the sword and shield there as well.

Jaune knew in the back of his mind that running away wasn't the answer at all, but with everyone in his family are heroes, including his seven older sisters who were Huntresses as well while he couldn't swing a sword or shoot a gun to save his life, how could he face being the disappointment.

His parents did care, but being the youngest of eight children, all of them extremely successful, put high expectations on him and no matter what he did, his sisters did them first not making it matter much.

So now he was just on the bus, not knowing what to do with his life as all he wanted to be was a Huntsmen, but that was out of the question.

Hearing the bus coming to a stop, Jaune looked out the window to see that it was near a campground just on the outskirts of Vale, the last stop for the night and the bus driver was giving him a look that said 'time to get off', so he grabbed his gym bag and got off, the bus driver not paying him any mind as he drove off, kicking dust into the air causing Jaune to cough.

It was almost midnight anyways and he could head to Vale the next morning to hopefully find a job that he could do.

But unknown to Jaune Arc, he would have a bigger problem than finding a job soon enough.

A problem that would come from the stars.

* * *

A blue and green ship shot through the depths of space, dodging red laser fire from an even bigger ship.

As it drove on, one of the shots from the big black and red ship slammed into the back of the smaller ship causing smoke to pour out of the back.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." A synthetic voice spoke up as inside of the bigger ship a red robot with black armor spoke up, turning to a being who sat on the command chair.

"Prepare to board." The creature spoke as it was in black armor with spikes protruding from his shoulderblades and hanging down his face like a beard were green tentacles.

This being was known to many in the Universe as Vilgax, a galactic warlord that was appropriately named 'The most dangerous being in the Universe' who commands his own synthetic army to do his bidding.

But all of that mattered little compared to what is on that ship, something that he was willing to chase this ship until the ends of the Universe for

And when he has it, no one would be able to stand against him.

"I want the Omnitrix, now." Vilgax snarled impatiently.

However, the smaller ship had time to fire a blast right at the control room, the explosion blasting Vilgax back as he was damaged badly.

In retaliation, Vilgax's warship returned fire, causing the smaller ship to explode, but not before firing a small metallic orb to the nearest planet.

Remnant.

* * *

Jaune gave a small groan as he was walking through the woods with his hood pulled up, a part that has been cleansed of Grimm recently for the people camping for the summer.

Grimm were the creatures of destruction on Remnant, as creatures without a soul they are ruthless and drawn to negative emotions.

Every year, this area is cleansed out by Huntsman and Huntresses to allow people to camp out, it's not entirely safe as maybe one or two Grimm are left unaccounted for even the civilians have weapons in order to defend themselves from a couple.

Giving a sigh, Jaune kicked a stray pebble as he watched it skip a bit before looking up at the night sky, seeing all the stars shining while the fractured moon was pretty bright that night.

That was when he saw a streak going across the sky. "Is that a shooting star?" Jaune asked as he smiled and decided to make a wish for the hell of it. "I wish I could somehow become a Huntsman."

As he said that, Jaune began to chuckle at the absurd wish.

As if that would happen-.

Jaune blinked as the shooting star seemed to veer off course of the direction it was going-.

Oh dust, it was heading right for him.

Eyes widening, Jaune turned around and began running as he could see that the streak was glowing orange, showing that it wasn't a shooting star at all.

 _-Frakaboom-_

The result of the falling object hitting the ground created an explosion as the shockwave knocked Jaune off of his feet, causing his hood to fall off his head as he was sent rolling on the ground.

"Ugh." Jaune muttered his back aching from the hit as he pushed himself up before he saw the size of the crater.

Now feeling curious, Jaune began to approach the crater, stopping at the very edge as he saw that it was a round metal object.

"Is that a satellite?" Jaune asked curiously before the ground beneath him crumbled and he tumbled down before he was right next to it.

That was when it opened up to show-.

"A watch?" Jaune didn't know whether to look surprised or disappointed at what it was. "What's a watch doing in outer space?"

It was a very big black and grey wristwatch with a grey dial that had green buttons and a green hourglass symbol on the face, the symbol lit up for some odd reason.

"But it's still pretty cool." Jaune reached out to get a closer look when something unexpected happened.

The watch leaped out and clamped onto his left wrist, freaking Jaune out as he stumbled backwards, waving his wrist trying to get the watch off as it wouldn't budge.

"Get off me! Get off, get off!" Jaune was now tugging on the watch as it seemed to be stuck to his skin.

He couldn't get the damn thing off.

Running away from the crater, Jaune kept his hand on the watch as he tried to yank it off before he grabbed a stick and tried to jam it under the top of the watch to separate it from his wrist only for the stick to break.

"Great, I ran away from home and now I'm stuck in the woods with a watch from outer space stuck to my wrist!" Jaune cried out as he threw down the broken stick in frustration. "And I can't believe I just said that with a straight face!"

Leaning against the tree as he barely kept himself from banging his head against it, Jaune just looked at the watch before shrugging.

"Might as well see if I can check the time." Jaune muttered as he began to mess with it, but when he pressed one of the buttons, the face shot up, changing from an hourglass to a diamond symbol, as a silhouette was shown on it causing him to blink. "What the?"

The silhouette looked like it had a flame on the head as Jaune looked around.

"Weird." Jaune muttered looking it over.

That was when he lightly pushed the face to make it go back down.

If anyone else was watching they would've seen a flash of blinding green light, but for Jaune he saw molten magma erupt from the watch covering him and in a second he was gone.

In his place stood a being composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks with the hourglass symbol, now white, on his chest.

But what caught this creatures very attention was one fact.

" **AH I'M ON FIRE!** " Jaune screamed out his voice different as he began to move quickly, running. " **I'M ON FIR-.** "

Jaune stopped his freak-out mid rant as he realized that he wasn't feeling any of the pain.

"I'm on fire… But I'm okay?" Jaune snapped his fingers as a small flame appeared. "In fact, I'm smoking hot."

Jaune snickered at the, admittedly horrible, pun but it worked in calming him down.

"Okay, so watch from outer space set me on fire… Fire that I can control." He made an orb of fire, ready to throw it before remembering that he was in a forest. "Right, shouldn't mess around, I might cause a forest fire near the campgrounds-."

That was when his eyes widened as he remembered that he was close to the camp and the impact from the watch combined with his screams could cause people to investigate.

He had to get out of there before anyone saw him.

With that in mind, Jaune began to run farther away from the campgrounds as he was being extra careful not to set anything on fire.

* * *

"What do you mean it's not there?" The pained voice of Vilgax could be heard as he was in a tube with wires around him. "This battle nearly cost me my life and you say that the Omnitrix is no longer on board when it was sent to transport it?!"

The explosion that injured him took quite a bit of damage as the Galactic Warlord was missing one of his arms and both of his legs as well as a chunk taken out of the elbow on his remaining arm.

"Sensors indicate that a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding, it landed on the planet below." The robot commander relayed.

"Go." Vilgax snarled in a pained whisper. "Bring it to me."

* * *

A few minutes into the woods, Jaune paused as he heard a snarl and turned to see a wolf with pitch black fur and red eyes wearing a bone like mask with red markings as it snarled at him.

' _Beowolf._ ' Jaune thought taking a subconscious step back before realizing that the creature was wary around him. ' _Right, I'm on fire._ '

That was when he remembered his wish and smirked. "Come at me fuzzbutt." He mocked as the Beowolf circled around him, most likely attempting to find a weakness.

Considering it was taking its time, Jaune took the initiative and pointed a finger. "Bang." He joked as fire blasted from the finger, covering the Grimm as it yelped for a few seconds before falling over dead. "Oh yeah, can't take the heat?"

' _This is awesome, I just killed a Grimm-._ ' Jaune paused as he thought about something very important.

"Wait… Am I going to be like this forever?" He asked looking at his smoking hands while the Beowolf began to disappear.

A sudden beeping caught Jaune's attention as he looked around before noticing the symbol on his chest flashing red a few times.

"What the-?" A flash of red light erupted and a second later, Jaune was back to normal. "Okay, that answers that question."

Looking from the decaying Beowolf to the watch on his wrist, the same one that changed him into a fire starting… whatever he was and Jaune grinned as he chuckled before it turned into full-blown laughter.

"What else can this do?" Jaune went to mess with it again only to see that the symbol was now red and wouldn't respond. "Is it recharging or something?"

' _So I have a time limit as fire-... I need to think of a name for him._ ' Jaune thought randomly as the gears in his brain began to turn. ' _But anyways a time limit and it changes me back before having this watch recharge?_ '

That was good to know.

* * *

Back at the crash site, another object from space crashed right next to it, the dust clearing to showcase a giant 40 ft tall robot with a humanoid features and three crab legs as its eyes scanned the area before seeing the empty case where the Omnitrix used to be.

In response to that it fired a laser, obliterating it before two discs shot off its shoulders to show two UFO shaped drones as they took off into the forest, most likely searching for whoever found the Omnitrix.

* * *

Jaune gave a small yawn as he was messing with the watch again once it began to glow green.

He hasn't moved at all from the area where he killed the Beowolf and it took the watch up to five minutes to recharge.

Instead of pressing down to become the fire guy again, Jaune actually decided to call that form 'Heatblast' to make it easier to remember, he turned the dial as he could see nine other silhouettes when he did that.

"So I change the dial and boom, ten forms?" Jaune couldn't keep the grin off his face as this watch was pretty cool. "Maybe I can become a real Huntsman with this on."

But first he needs to figure out what all of these forms can do and see what else this watch is capable of.

Knowing the limits of this could save him a lot of trouble.

Jaune paused as he heard something.

Turning he saw an orange UFO like thing as it hovered near him scanning the area before it's scanners zoomed in on his new watch.

Seeing something pop out of the shoulder, Jaune decided not to take any chances and dove to the side as a laser beam shot out of it and hit the ground, knocking him off of his feet.

Rolling around, Jaune slammed his hand on the watch, not caring what it was on as his veins began to bulge from the watch before orange fur covered him.

In a second a giant eyeless orange dog like creature snarled as slobbered dripped from its huge canines, the symbol on the shoulder blade as it looked in the direction of the robot.

Sniffing the air, the gill like nostrils on the side of its neck stiffened up as Jaune could see through other senses, it was built like a thermograph as the robot fired again.

Instinct took over for Jaune as he dodged the rapid fire jumping onto a tree branch as the hands and feet of this form had thumbs so he was able to use them to grasp the branch and jump from one to another before landing on the top of the robot, using his sharp teeth to tear it apart.

Landing on the ground sniffing it, Jaune almost didn't see the second one coming as the senses went overboard.

Ducking another shot, Jaune snarled at the robot as he circled it, his senses honed before running and using the sharp claws to slice the shoulder mounted gun off as he did a backflip, his back feet slicing the robot in half.

Landing, Jaune let out a roar of triumph before sitting down as he began to scratch his neck like a dog.

Shaking his head as dog slobber flew everywhere, Jaune sniffed around the area hoping that he wouldn't run into anymore of those things.

The beeping caught him off guard again as he wasn't in this form for as long as Heatblast before he was back to normal on all fours.

Jaune shook his head as he stood up. "I really hope I don't get fleas from that one." He said rubbing his neck.

He couldn't even speak in that form either, but it had its uses.

… He should probably focus on why two robots just tried to kill him.

"Are these from Atlas?" Jaune muttered as there were rumors about them experimenting on robotics flying around.

Placing a hand on them, Jaune idly wondered if he should look into this or get out while his good luck remained.

Right now, option 2 seemed to be winning him over.

Standing up as he wiped the dirt from his jeans, Jaune paused as he heard explosions coming from the campsite that he was trying to get away from and before he knew it, he was heading right for there.

It didn't take long to reach the camp as his eyes widened to see it as a warzone with fire burning everywhere and a-... A GIANT ROBOT?! That's what was attacking.

Jaune noticed that it looked briefly like the two that attacked him before he saw people still running away from the camp, some of them were firing their weapons reserved for Grimm, but nothing was working.

"Hey." He stopped a random person. "Where are the Huntsmen and Huntresses?!"

"We barely just got the call out, but they won't make it for awhile." The person shouted as he ran by Jaune. "Get out now!"

A laser seared a tree, as it landed between Jaune and the man fleeing before he turned to see that the robot didn't notice him yet, it was firing blind-.

Like it was drawing something out.

' _Me, it was drawing me out._ ' Jaune realized clenching a fist as he remembered how he destroyed the other two. ' _If I just left that pod alone, maybe this wouldn't have happened._ '

Shaking his head, Jaune began to mess with the watch, the face popping up.

Give him something, anything to take this thing down.

Stopping at one that looked big, Jaune slammed the palm of his hand on the watch before green crystals began to cover him as his eyes turned yellow.

What Jaune noticed when he finished transforming was the fact that his hoodie transformed with him this time, as four green spikes erupted from his back through it and he glared at the robot who turned at the flash, the sensors zeroing in on the watch's symbol on the upper left chest area.

"I don't know what this form does, but I'm going to kick your tin ass." Jaune said his voice a bit deeper as he went to run at the robot before it backhanded him right through a few trees.

People stopped running as Jaune pushed himself up, nothing but his pride hurt, staring in fear at the new person in the field as he shook his head.

"Okay is that all you got?!" Jaune asked making a motion to throw his hand to the side in a mocking motion, causing diamond shards to shoot outwards towards the Giant Robot, piercing the armor. ' _Diamond Projectiles?_ '

Raising both hands, Jaune kept up the fire before the Robot shot a beam at him and Jaune winced as he was blasted back, but not before seeing the energy rebound and hit a nearby boulder while he crashed into a camper that exploded.

A second later, a diamond blade pierced through the camper as Jaune cut himself out with his arm being the sword.

"T-That should've killed me." Jaune muttered as he looked at his arm, a plan forming in his mind as the robot came at him again.

Running to the side, he began firing projectiles to piss it off and he was rewarded when it fired another beam.

But this time, Jaune stood his ground as he put both hands up, the impact making him slide back a few feet as he struggled with the beam rebounding a bit, hitting a tree like a light reflecting off a mirror.

"Something tells me you should've seen this coming." Jaune managed to get out as he shifted his hands enough to where the beam sliced through the robot causing it to explode before he fell to one knee, his hands giving off smoke.

Jaune looked back up as he could hear clapping and he turned to see the people who were running away earlier were cheering him on.

"Way to go you-you… Diamondheaded guy." A random person called out, obviously wondering who the heck he was.

' _Diamondhead?_ ' Jaune thought as he smirked. ' _That name could work for this form._ '

"Well my work here is done." Jaune said standing up as he gave a nod before running through the flames to prevent people from following him.

* * *

"Failure?!" Vilgax snarled as he was being told what happened while nanomachines were working overboard to repair the damage done to him. "Unbelievable. The puny Remnant being who is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang from my trophy wall."

* * *

It was a quiet day in Vale as people were going on their daily business.

"Extra, Extra, hear all about it, Giant Robot attacks campsite." A Paper boy was shouting before a sonic boom could be heard as a blue and black streak ran by him, taking the paper and leaving Lien in his hands with dust flying by the guy who blinked in complete confusion.

The blur kept moving before running up the side of a building as it came in through a hotel room to show what looked like a blue velociraptor that was obviously Jaune as the symbol was on the chest where his hoodie was now practically armor, the blue and black striped tail swishing behind him as the hood was practically a motorcycle helmet with a red visor.

The helmet opened up to show a blue face with blue eyes and black lips.

"Nice." Jaune said in a hyperactive tone as he held the paper.

' _ **Robot attacking civilians? New Hero on the rise?**_ '

The beeping came soon and the form disappeared to show Jaune who looked at the watch.

"How did I live without you?" Jaune asked with a smile as the hotel room he was in was only provided because he made a lot of lien by breaking off some of the diamonds from when he was Diamondhead.

The idea came to him as he was running as diamonds were pretty valuable, so he broke them off and rented a hotel room for the next few days.

But as he put the paper down, Jaune frowned in thought.

He still didn't know who sent those robots, that meant that more may come as he was pretty sure someone wouldn't go to all that trouble to just give up.

Who was it and what do they want with this watch-?

Jaune winced at the stupid question about why anyone would want the watch… The real question would be who wouldn't?

Well, he'll cross that bridge when he comes to it.

And until then he'll see what else he could do, master what he can and help people when they needed it.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Right… So this kind of happened.**

 **I've seen stories where Ben always ends up in Remnant through one way or another, but only one story where Jaune gets the watch instead.**

 **After all, the watch could've ended up anywhere on any planet, in this case Remnant.**

 **Now there are quite a few differences despite the stuff from the first Ben 10 episode happening, one of them being no forest fire.**

 **I figured Jaune would be smart enough not to do that.**

 **Anyways tell me what you think and if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Evolution

_**Chapter 02: Fighting Evolution**_

"Okay, this should do." Jaune said as he was in the middle of Cliffside Forest by himself.

It's been a day since he got this watch that could allow him to change into ten different creatures and he used the speed one, he's thinking on calling it XLR8, to get into this forest to train.

"Now, what form should I train in?" Jaune had a grin as he was cycling through the different forms. "Let's see, I've been Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead and XLR8 so far."

It didn't really take that long to find the right names, he seems to have a knack for coming up with them. Especially considering they were simple and easy enough to remember.

So he had the choice to see what the other six could do.

Finally deciding on one, Jaune slammed the dial on the watch and changed.

In his place stood some sort of insect with four green legs and two arms with black hands, each one having three fingers, it wore the black hoodie the same way as XLR8, except the head as four pedunculated eyes were sticking out the side of his head and two fragile looking wings sticking out while the watch's symbol was on the forehead.

"Wow." Jaune said, his voice a bit garbled. "I'm…"

The eyes looked all around in four different directions to get a good look at what he was.

"A big fly?"

That was when he saw the huge black stinger on his butt.

"Whoa."

The eyes finally looked forward as Jaune was looking at his three fingered hands before he sniffed the air.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Jaune lifted his arm and sniffed. "That's me?!"

He gagged.

"I'm some sort of Stink-...Fly." Jaune grinned. "Stinkfly, that's what I'm calling this."

Mentally patting himself on the back for the quick naming of this one, Jaune remembered he had wings and in a second had a grin.

"Time to fly." With that said, his wings began to move very quickly and he lifted into the air, in no time he was flying high above the forest. "Wahoo!"

Doing some twirls, Stinkfly couldn't help but laugh as he was actually flying.

This was amazing!

Stinkfly stopped laughing as his nose was beginning to tickle and he couldn't stop the sneeze that sent a huge green glob flying out of his mouth and eyestalks.

"Oh gross-." Stinkfly stopped as the tree it hit began to sizzle. "Acid goo?"

With that done, Stinkfly looked at another tree and shot more goo from one of his eyes to see it sizzle.

"Awesome." Stinkfly fired again, but this time it didn't sizzle, it stuck to the tree like rubber. "Non-Lethal works too."

With that said, he flew at a tree branch and spun around, his tail hitting it and it sliced through it like butter.

"Oh I am so going to be the best Huntsmen in the world at this rate." Stinkfly said before the watch began to beep and he was back to normal… In midair before he fell. "If I survive this fall first!"

Luckily the tree branches slowed his fall as he fell through them until he hit the ground.

"Ow." Jaune muttered shaking his head. "Okay, I really need to work out how long I can actually stay in those forms."

As awesome as they were, if he was in the middle of a fight when he turned back that could be a problem right there.

… He should probably stick close to the ground in that form until he finds a way past the time limit.

Ignoring the dulling ache in his back, Jaune stretched as he saw that the watch was recharging before looking up and paling.

In front of him was a Beowolf.

And he was weaponless at the moment.

"Oh Oum." Jaune whispered before he dove to the side as it's claws raked against the tree he was leaning against.

Rolling before he was on his feet, Jaune saw that the Beowolf wasn't wasting any time as it lunged again.

So Jaune made the smart decision.

He ran.

Ducking tree branches, he could hear the Beowolf right behind him.

Maybe he should've brought his Great-Great Grandfather's sword after all, why did he leave home weaponless?!

' _Come on Arc, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out._ ' Jaune told himself as he ran before he saw a cliff nearby and came up with a plan.

A suicidal plan, but it was better than no plan at all.

Looking back behind him to see if it was still following, Jaune nearly jumped as he saw how close the Beowolf was.

No time to plan it out all the way and only one chance, no redo's.

With that, Jaune ran right towards the cliff as he could feel the Beowolf coming closer before at the very last second, near the edge of the cliff, Jaune dove to the side as the Beowolf ran completely off the cliff, not able to stop in time as it plummeted to its death, howling on its way down.

Panting from that, Jaune pressed a hand to his beating heart, unable to believe that actually worked.

A beep caused him to look at the watch to see it green again causing him to scowl in frustration. "Oh, now you recharge?!"

Jaune pinched his nose before he decided to get out of there and find a different place to train.

But not before he saw a grave on the cliff.

' _Huh?_ ' Jaune approached it to see the engraving.

It had a rose emblem on it as well as the words 'Summer Rose/ Thus I kindly scattered.'

"I should probably get out of here." Jaune muttered not wanting to intrude on this gravesite any longer.

Activating the watch, Jaune changed into XLR8 and ran out of there.

If he stayed for a few more moments, he would've seen someone in a red cloak coming out of the woods, unaware that someone was just at her mother's grave.

* * *

"Yo!" A voice called out as a round man in a brown business suit was knocking on a door. "Animo! I know you're in there, open up."

When no answer came, the man scowled before using his key to open the lock and he entered to see a room full of animals in cages.

Gagging as he walked through, the man held his nose. "Smells like a sewer in here."

That was when he felt a presence behind him and he turned and screamed as the man he was looking for, Aloysius Animo was right behind him, dressed in a lab coat as his pale skin and disheveled white hair and dog ears, showing lack of time outside, made him look freaky.

"How did you get in?!" Animo asked in annoyance, his strained brown eyes glaring at the man.

"Passkey." The man said trying to calm himself down. "I'm still your landlord and your rent is over six months late."

"All of my funds, go into my research." Animo said with a snarl. "Now get out. You are disturbing me."

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I got here pal, and that's not even counting the fact that you're a Faunus." The man began those words causing Animo to scowl as he knew his landlord was a pretty bigoted person, the man had no qualms in having it known, especially since he made Animo's rent higher than anyone else's because the man couldn't go anywhere else. "Listen Animo, you and your furry friends will be out on the street unless you can pony up the green."

"Pony up… Interesting choice of words." Animo said as he opened up a cage and a frog hopped out, but this frog had bone like structures causing the landlord's eyes to widen. "Tell me, are you an animal lover?"

"T-That's a Grimm." The man said backing up. "Are you insane Animo?! Having a Grimm, even a baby like that in the city is illegal!"

"Like I care, it's all for my research." Animo said as he picked up a modified helmet that looked like a metal strainer with two antenna horns sticking out the tips blood red as he placed two goggles over his eyes. "Care to see the fruits of my labor?"

The sight of the mad scientist caused the man to chuckle. "What's that? You the member of the moose lodge or something?" He asked mockingly as he eyed the baby grimm nervously.

"This is my Transmodulator." Animo snarled as he finished attaching the wires to the helmet on some controls that he carried on his chest. "It creates and mutates at a molecular level to their fullest potential."

With that he twisted the dial as rays shot from the horns right at the Grimm, causing it to turn into a fully grown Toad-Like Grimm with spiky bones erupting all over its body as the man backed up, now scared as a stain appeared in his jeans.

"And it allows for me to control them." Animo said proudly as he petted the grown Grimm before snapping his fingers as the tongue shot out, enveloping the man as he was pulled screaming into the Grimm's mouth before the screams died down. "Now I just need a few more lousy components before I can get what I rightfully deserve."

And he knew just where to get them too.

* * *

Now back in Vale, Jaune had his hands in his hoodie pocket as he walked the streets, he wasn't going to try to tempt fate after that last stunt, even if he was practically dying to see what the last five forms could do.

Then Jaune's stomach growled causing him to chuckle.

Right, first he needed to get some food.

Luckily the crystal's from Diamondhead made him a lot of Lien to where he could last for weeks if he was careful, and he could get a low rent apartment while he was at it.

"I should get the shopping done now." Jaune decided as he entered the 'Dust Until Dawn' store.

It doubled as a Dust Store and a Grocery Store as well.

Grabbing a hand basket, Jaune started down the cereal aisle as he looked at which one to get.

"Maybe some Pumpkin Pete's?" Jaune mused as he always liked the cereal. "I should also get some bottled water as well-."

Jaune stopped as everything shook.

As second passed before it happened again, but a loud thud was heard.

Another second and it was louder along with screams accompanying it.

"What in the-?" Jaune was unprepared when the wall exploded to show a giant Frog Grimm with a man with dog ears riding on it as the Faunus jumped off and approached the old man at the counter.

"Hand over your dust." Animo ordered as he snapped his fingers causing the Grimm to jump closer. "Or my pet will devour you."

' _I thought Grimm hated mankind, what's one doing following him?_ ' Jaune thought as he checked his watch, luckily it was charged from his run back from Cliffside Forest so he quickly activated it and slammed down on it.

The flash of light caused Animo to pause as he turned to see a giant bulky being with red skin wearing a black hoodie with four muscular arms as four blue eyes glared at the man with a black stripe in the middle of the forehead, like a mohawk.

"I would stop if I were you." Jaune said as he liked this form pretty well.

He was actually trying to go Diamondhead again, but he got this guy instead.

Maybe he wasn't looking at the silhouettes well enough when he made the decision, he'll have to be more careful.

"What are you?" Animo asked in surprise before seeing the hourglass symbol on the creature's upper left shoulder. "You must be related to that Diamond creature from the News."

"Oh yeah, we're friends." Jaune joked, not letting out that he was also that guy. "You can call me… Four Arms."

… Jaune felt like slapping himself for doing that, but it was hard to come up with a name on the fly for this one.

Animo didn't look too impressed with the name. "Kill him my pet and ensure that he doesn't get in the way of Dr. Animo's glory." He ordered as the Grimm tackled Four Arms through the windshield causing screams as people were already scared of seeing the Grimm approaching the store, it was doubled with this new guy.

The Grimm's tongue shot out as it wrapped around one of Four Arms wrists and slammed him right through a wall causing it to crumble as he shook his head.

"Oh no you don't." Four Arms ran right up and slammed all four fists downward right on top of the Grimm's head creating a small shockwave as a crater slammed into the ground.

Thinking it was dead, Four Arms stepped back only to be slammed aside.

"Okay, this might be trouble." He muttered shaking his head before he got back up.

While he was fighting, someone was watching calmly, sipping a cup of coffee as he did so while another person looked ready to intervene. "Wait." He said lowering the cup.

"Professor Ozpin you can't be serious." The blonde haired woman with green eyes said as she wore a white blouse, black skirt and a black tattered cape as she carried a riding crop. "That's a fully grown Bullcroaker."

The man didn't look away from the fight as the wind from one of the blows blew back his silver hair while he wore buttoned black vest over a green shirt and a green scarf. "I am aware of that and if there's a need to step in, we will do that." He said watching the four armed creature dodge another tongue attack. "For now, let's see if this new arrival can handle it."

Glynda Goodwitch frowned but backed down, trusting his word as she turned back to the fight.

' _You would think the Huntsmen or the Police would be here by now._ ' Four Arms thought as he was panting a bit, wishing he became Heatblast so he could burn this frog.

Well, at least he didn't turn into Stinkfly for this one, he'd rather not be eaten.

The Bullcroaker shot acid this time, causing Four Arms to do a cartwheel to the side before picking up a random car and rushing forward, using it as a shield as more acid hit it before he threw it as it impacted the Bullcroaker, exploding as it did so.

Taking a step back as he waited for the smoke to clear, Four Arms was almost caught off guard as the Bullcroaker lunged through the smoke, but he ducked and grabbed it by one of the bones, causing it to hit the ground.

"Nice try, but I've seen that done enough times on TV." Four Arms joked as he tugged ripping the bone spike off before he jumped and jammed it into the head causing it to shudder as it died.

Professor Ozpin took another sip of his coffee as he watched that. "See Professor? No civilian casualties in that fight and he took care of it." He said as he watched the Four Armed creature. "But still, remarkable to see a Tetramand on our planet again."

"You think he's with the Plumbers?" Professor Goodwitch asked as a small number of humans knew about Aliens existing as well as the Galactic Police Force known as Plumbers.

"He could be." Ozpin said as Four Arms entered the store again. "Although he would be a lot more discreet if he was, I'd dare say he's like the Petrosapien who saved those campers the other night."

On entering the store, Four Arms saw the old man looking scared of him as he put up a hand in a non-threatening manner. "Hey, where did that guy go?"

"He ran off with my Dust Crystals, shouting about having his vengeance." The man said in a small tone. "Just take me lien and leave."

"Relax, I'm not here to rob you, I'm a good guy." Four Arms said before the beeping caught his attention. "Got to go."

With that he ran into an alley, not knowing that Ozpin and Goodwitch were still watching before he changed back into Jaune, earning a surprised look from the latter while Ozpin still had the same expression, although he did raise his eyebrow a bit.

"Well, this raises a few questions." Ozpin said simply.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he left the alley to see the police showing up while some people were taking pictures of the destroyed window and the decaying Grimm. "Great, so much for getting food." He muttered as he wondered just who that nutjob was.

Normally, Jaune would consider leaving this crazy guy to the police as he didn't know who that was, but this nutjob controlled a Grimm, that was a cause for concern.

' _Animo._ ' Jaune remembered hearing that name.

The way he was dressed showed a superiority attitude to where it was possible he was referring to himself in third person.

' _Well I have a name, I could go on that._ ' Jaune thought as he checked the watch to see it recharging. ' _Hopefully I'm not going to be way over my head in here._ '

Pulling out his scroll, a handheld computer, Jaune began to search the name Dr. Animo.

Truthfully, it was a longshot, but it was his best lead at the moment-.

Surprisingly a match came up immediately as it showed a picture that looked just like him, only younger and with color in his hair and skin.

Animo turned out to be a promising scientist in the field of veterinary science, but he was busted and had his license taken away when he was found experimenting on live animals.

He had a history with a young doctor named Kelly who won a reward and flipped out before going to prison for a few years.

Animo was released on parole two years ago.

' _And now he's able to control Grimm and-._ ' Jaune paused as he remembered the old man with the Dust Store saying that Animo was shouting about revenge and taking what was rightfully his.

Kelly was the target.

"I need to find him fast." Jaune said as he took off running.

While he was running, Ozpin looked at Glynda and gave a nod. "Follow him but don't interfere unless you need to." He said. "I want to see what else he can do."

* * *

Animo grumbled as he was on the run, his creature killed by that four armed menace.

Oh but his Transmodulator works on more than just Grimm as he entered a pet store. "Welcome, how can I-?" The shopkeeper began only for Animo to activate his weapon on a group of puppies causing them to grow giant and vicious, earning a scream.

* * *

Jaune heard the scream and quickly ran in that direction in time to see four giant mutated dogs jump out of the pet store window. "And this is why I would prefer a hamster." He muttered checking his watch.

It was still in the red.

The dogs snarled at anyone close by, circling the outside to keep any of the civilians out as more lights shined in and mutated cats and hamsters shot out making the remaining civilians run off the street.

"Okay, this is getting freaky." Jaune said with a chuckle as he had to get in there but when he took a step, one of the mutated dogs snapped in his direction causing him to jump back right before a giant Parrot shot out with Animo on his back.

Animo scanned the area before his eyes locked with Jaune's, or rather the watch with the familiar symbol on his wrist. "You." He said in surprise, putting it together. "You're the one who fought me?"

Jaune made a quick glance and to his relief the watch was green now as Animo didn't wait for a response.

"Kill him my pets!"

All of the mutated animals ran at Jaune who quickly activated the watch. "Okay now I'm going Heatblast." He muttered slamming on the watch only to become Diamondhead. "What? That's the second time the watch gives me what I didn't want."

He made sure it was on Heatblast as well.

"Watch?" Animo looked very interested before snapping his fingers. "Bring his watch to me when you destroy him."

"Oh no you don't." Diamondhead made his arms swords only to hear the store owner as Animo flew off on the parrot.

"Stop, those are pets that we sell." He called out. "They're only a few weeks old!"

"Then maybe you should check what you're feeding them!" Diamondhead shouted back as the pets circled him. ' _Great, if I go all out, I might as well call myself baby animal killer._ '

Changing his hands back to normal, Diamondhead put up his hands as one of the mutated dogs attempted to bite his face off, but the teeth broke on the arm causing a pained yowl.

It would be so much quicker if he could just finish them like he did with the Grimm and robots and he was on a time limit with how long he could stay in this form.

Ducking another swipe, he punched one as it was now unconscious before an idea overcame him as he remembered how he shot projectiles.

Both of his arms becoming spears, he shot bigger projectiles in the ground in front of the mutated pets and managed to cage them in as they clawed through the bars of the crystal spears before me smirked.

"Huh, I would make a killing as a Zookeeper." Diamondhead joked before running off, trying to follow the giant bird from the ground, which wasn't easy, let him tell you.

Especially when he changed back in the middle of it all.

Placing a hand on the wall, Jaune began to pant. "How do Huntsmen and Huntresses move like this all the time?" He muttered exhausted.

' _Okay think Jaune, there isn't many places in Vale a giant parrot could land and Animo is going to want revenge on Dr. Kelly, so you finds Kelly, you'll find Animo-._ '

Eyes widening, Jaune remembered a place called Kelly Industries in Vale.

Thinking it wasn't a coincidence, Jaune began to head there before seeing a random bike as he quickly jumped on it and peddled.

"Hey!" Someone shouted seeing that.

"I'm sorry, I'll bring it back later, thank you!" Jaune shouted as he was peddling as fast as he could to where Kelly Industries was.

It took a few minutes, enough time for the watch to finish charging, but Jaune eventually made it in time to see Animo who was carrying a small yellow trophy, on the parrot, as it carried the CEO of Kelly Industries in its talons.

"You're mad!" Kelly shouted, it was apparent that Jaune missed the small confrontation between them. "You did all of this for a reward?!"

"And why not?! You were the one to rat me out for my research, you were the reason I was in jail for all this time." Animo snarled before grinning. "So let me say good-bye old friend."

With that the parrot let go of Kelly as he began to plummet to his death.

"Please, give me the one I want." Jaune begged as he jumped off the bike and slammed his hand on the watch, changing into Stinkfly. "Yes!"

Flying up, he caught Kelly who looked extremely surprised. "Who the heck are you?!"

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." Stinkfly said as one of his eyes looked behind him to see a pissed Animo chasing them. "Because Polly is on our tail and we're without a cracker."

With that, he flew around the buildings, trying to lose the bird but it was persistent.

"You should've stayed out of my way child!" Animo shouted in anger as the mutated parrot chased him with Animo firing beams from his Transmodulator at him. "Now all you have accomplished is your death alongside Kelly's."

"Sorry, I'm allergic to death." Stinkfly taunted before spitting goo at one of the window as it dissolved large enough for a human to go through. "Go and hide."

With that he tossed Kelly through the hole before turning around and flying down, causing the bird to follow.

' _I think I'm doing pretty well for making this up as I go along._ ' Jaune thought as he was still kind of freaked out by everything that's been happening ever since he found this watch, but he was pretty calm despite it.

Turning two eyes towards the bird, Stinkfly began firing the non-lethal goo at Animo as the bird dodged it, one of them hitting its eyes before Stinkfly veered a sharp right to tackle the bird, causing Animo to fly off as he was sent tumbling towards the ground before Stinkfly heaved and shot the non-lethal goo at him, causing him to stick to the building as he hung there struggling while the trophy shattered upon hitting the ground.

"Why don't you hang around?" Stinkfly joked with a chuckle as Animo started cursing, causing him to cover his mouth with goo. "Well, I'll take this."

With that he grabbed the helmet causing Animo's eyes to widen as Stinkfly then spat some acid on it causing it to burn as smoke came off of it.

Stinkfly looked surprised as the parrot shrunk and was back to normal, showing that all of the animals should be back to their cute and furry state as it landed on his shoulder.

"Oh don't you dare suck up to me." Stinkfly muttered at the bird before he flew off, leaving Animo as he glared at Stinkfly in pure hatred from his goo cocoon.

* * *

Jaune whistled as he was coming back to the Hotel Room later that night with a pizza while he had the broken Transmodulator under his other arm.

He knows that he should probably turn it in, but hey it would make a killer souvenir from the fight.

Pausing to take the key out of his pocket, Jaune entered the room and turned on the light only to nearly drop the pizza as two people were in his room.

"Hello Mr. Arc." Professor Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee while Professor Goodwitch was giving him a stern look. "I think it's time we talk."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Man, this story seemed pretty good to everyone so far, so here is the second chapter and yes Animo is on Remnant because let's face it, Remnant is practically this universe's Earth with everything. And I hope people don't mind that I made Animo a Faunus, I figured it would fit him.**

 **But more than that, next chapter there will be a talk between Ozpin, Goodwitch and Jaune concerning what has happened as well as some explanations and yes the two teachers do know about Aliens because let's face it, there has to be some people who would know right?**

 **Ruby also made a small cameo in the beginning, I'm still wondering if I should keep the meeting between her and Jaune like in Canon or have them meet earlier.**

 **Oh and I may do some more stuff before Beacon starts, or I may do a small time skip, I want to hear what you think on that idea.**

 **Plus the OC Grimm… Yeah I called it a Bullcroaker, I suck at coming up with Grimm names apparently, but think about it like this. Bullfrog? Frogs are also called Croakers. I tried to name it like how they named the Nevermore, but I couldn't find any tales or legends that would work for a frog, so there you go.**

 **So now let me answer some of the Reviews.**

 **Fanficlover47: Thank you and I will.**

 **New Universe Returns: Thanks and don't worry, he will eventually. As for using the Omnitrix dial, he'll find that one out eventually as well.**

 **Rexfan1333: Thank you and who says Ben won't be involved eventually?**

 **Karlos1234ify: Well he is doing pretty well without one at the moment, but he will eventually get a weapon for himself, I may have his family just send him Crocea Mars when he does go to Beacon.**

 **Ribanoid: Possibly, I haven't thought much on his Aura/Semblance yet. But the idea of his alien forms being able to use the defensive capabilities of aura does open up quite a few possibilities.**

 **Superfanman217: Thank you.**

 **VKJack: Thanks and I hope I can keep up the expectations in the future with other chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Beneath the Deep End

_**Chapter 03: Beneath the Deep End**_

"So… What exactly do we need to talk about?" Jaune asked a bit hesitantly as the man who broke into his room through means he wasn't sharing was just sipping a cup of coffee like this was natural while his friend was carrying a scroll.

Placing his cup down, Ozpin leaned forward a bit. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon." Jaune said as he did look into that when he was thinking about faking his papers. "But that doesn't explain why you're here or what we need to talk about-."

Professor Goodwitch placed the scroll on the table showing him as Four Arms fighting with the Bullcroaker as well as him changing back before showing the aerial fight with Animo while he was Stinkfly.

"Oh." Jaune simply said as he looked a bit nervous.

He probably should've expected his fight to get attention like this.

"Quite an impressive display from someone who failed the Signal Entrance Exam, am I right?" Professor Ozpin asked causing Jaune to swallow.

"I see you did your research." Jaune joked weakly before his stomach grumbled again. "Uh do you mind if I eat while we talk? I haven't been able to eat anything all day."

Ozpin didn't seem to mind as Jaune opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, although the man did politely decline when Jaune offered some to be nice.

"Now tell me, where exactly did you get that watch?" Professor Ozpin asked curiously

Jaune chewed his slice of pizza thoughtfully before he swallowed it to answer. "The night the giant robot attacked a meteor fell from the sky in front of me, and when I went to get a closer look it jumped and clamped onto my wrist."

"I'm sorry, the watch clamped itself onto your wrist?" Ozpin asked to be sure as Jaune gave a nod.

"I know it's hard to believe but that's what happened, it freaked me out when it did that."

Professor Ozpin gave a nod. "I can imagine." He said with a little humor as he gave a nod. "Now the first instinct was to help someone when you found out what it could do?"

"Well… Yeah." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually I was attacked first by two smaller robots, so when the bigger one showed up I realized it was looking for the watch."

"A sense of guilt then." Ozpin decided as he looked at the younger man. "It can be quite the motivator, but you had no sense with this Dr. Animo."

"No I didn't think, I just did it." Jaune said looking down.

But on thinking about Animo, Jaune remembered something.

Animo stole dust crystals from the store, yet he didn't use them in the fight? Why was that?

"That was reckless." Professor Goodwitch said causing Jaune to frown as he dismissed his last thought.

"So what if it was, I stopped the guy."

"No one is saying that you didn't." Professor Ozpin said calmly, looking at him intently. "Why did you go to the Signal Entrance Exam?"

Jaune blinked. "What?"

Ozpin was quiet as he waited for an answer.

Eventually Jaune sighed. "I wanted to be a Huntsman." He admitted.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah-... No… I just wanted to be the hero my family would be proud of but I failed when I couldn't make it to Signal." Jaune admitted as he hung his head.

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Ozpin suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

It was silent as Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "You said you 'wanted' to be a Huntsman?" Ozpin asked again. "Wanted being past tense?"

Jaune blinked before giving a nod. "Yes." He said as he gazed at the watch. "I didn't see how to be one without being at Signal so I-. Just decided to help people."

Ozpin smirked a bit at that while Professor Goodwitch didn't look anything but stern. "Your actions aren't one to be taken lightly young man, you put yourself and others at a grave risk."

"What was I supposed to do, let the guy do what he wanted?" Jaune asked annoyed. "I may not be a Huntsman or a Police Officer, but if I can help I will."

"Is that right?" Ozpin stood up before giving a nod. "Very well then."

Professor Goodwitch frowned as she saw what he was going to do and rolled her eyes.

"How would you feel if I allowed you into my school next month?" Ozpin asked as it got quiet before Jaune blinked.

"Wha?" He so intelligently replied.

"You said you wanted to help people so I'm giving you the option to be a Huntsman." Ozpin said as Jaune looked surprised. "You'll have all month to think it over."

Jaune just stared in surprise, not expecting that at all. "O-Okay?"

Ozpin gave a nod as he stood up and left, causing Goodwitch to follow him. "Professor Ozpin, are you sure that is wise, he's a wildcard at best." She said with a frown as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What is your full opinion on him?" Ozpin turned to his colleague.

"He is rash and impulsive with jumping head first without thinking about the consequences." Goodwitch said automatically before sighing. "But he did try to do the right thing and he was able to adapt quickly with any of the forms he turned into."

She heard him complain about the watch not giving him the right one, yet he managed to adapt and win even with that unforeseen circumstance.

Ozpin smiled at that as Glynda wasn't one easily impressed and while she criticized Jaune, she also saw some potential like he did.

Now he just needed to talk to James about this before he flies off the handle and assumes the worst and the Council will most likely be demanding to know what was going on as well.

* * *

The next morning, Jaune had his bag packed as he was making it a point to travel for this month.

He could still remember the offer from the other night pretty well, but he figured he could think on it on the road.

Besides, if he does go he might as well see what the world has to offer before doing so.

After leaving the key at the front desk, Jaune left the room with his bag on his shoulder as he saw people talking to each other animatedly, most likely about the events from the other day.

Seeing that made Jaune grin as he was really getting into this 'hero' thing.

When he was sure he was by himself, Jaune turned into an alley and activated the watch. "I could cover more ground with XLR8." He mumbled as he went to slam it down.

A flash of light later and he stood there as the speedster before taking off, holding a map of Remnant as he did so while watching in front of him.

"Hm, so many places to see, so little time." XLR8 said thoughtfully as he tried to think of a place to go. "Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo."

He could also see the small villages around Vale as well as the landmarks.

"Might as well keep to Vale for now, I don't want to accidentally cause an incident with politics." XLR8 finally decided as he put the map up and ran quicker before seeing some guys robbing a convenience store and smirked.

A literal second later they were hanging on a tree branch from their underwear, confused as to what just happened.

XLR8 paused to give them a mocking smirk with the visor up before it came back down and he ran off.

* * *

"Wow, this is a beautiful lake." Jaune said that evening as he's been traveling all day.

After XLR8 timed out, he's been walking for the last two hours, not using the watch in case he needed it for an emergency after all of that.

He was miles away from Vale at the moment and was sitting on the docks of an old abandoned lake he found that no one came to anymore due to the Grimm.

Sitting at the edge of the docks, Jaune took a sip of his bottled water as he could see the sun setting through the trees, the rays shining off of the surface of the lake.

It was an amazing view, one that people couldn't see anymore.

Picking up a stone, Jaune threw it as he saw it skip across the water.

As he continued that, Jaune paused as he found something strange.

Here he was neck deep in territory where Grimm infested and he hasn't seen a single one at this lake.

That was a bit worrying.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure none were creeping up behind him, Jaune missed something slithering in the water, getting closer to the docks.

Giving a shrug, Jaune skipped another stone, only this time a tentacle shot out of the water and enveloped him.

Jaune barely had time to let out a yelp of surprise as he was thrown across the lake, something making him skip like the stone earlier before he slammed into the water, spinning as he did so, holding his breath.

His eyes stung as he tried to look around the murky depths of the water as he felt something swim behind him and he barely caught a glance of a large shape swimming by.

And he meant LARGE.

Having enough, Jaune turned on the Omnitrix and quickly changed, going for Four Arms only to blink as he had light grey skin with black cloth on his left shoulder and a black loincloth that covered pretty far down while he seemed to be some sort of cross between an alligator, eel, angler fish and shark.

A phosphorescent light light was sticking out of his head, giving him some light to see as he looked around.

"Whoa." Jaune said in a deep gasping voice. "I-I can breathe underwater."

That was convenient.

Now Jaune swam deeper into the lake, determined to find out exactly what that was as he looked around.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Jaune muttered as he just saw regular fish for quite a bit.

It was as if this thing just disappeared, like it didn't exist.

But something grabbed and threw him.

So it had to be here somewhere-.

A tentacle enveloped him and with a choke of surprise, Jaune was pulled deeper before his light showed a huge squid-like face with blue eyes as it roared showing huge teeth.

It looked like something out of a pirate movie.

"I'll show you teeth." Jaune snarled as he opened his mouth showing sharper teeth and bit, earning another roar, this one of pain as the creature threw him, causing him to spin a bit as he didn't know which way was up anymore before another tentacle slammed into him sending him into the ground. "Oh, I'm going to feel that-."

That was when it wrapped around his foot and tugged, sending him flying so fast that he shot out of the water and hit a tree near the lake.

"You little-." Jaune coughed in pain. "You-You-."

Falling to one knee, he held his throat as he was having trouble breathing, his lungs were burning, his gills were-.

Gills.

' _Crap, I need to get back to the water-._ ' Jaune stumbled to his feet before another tentacle shot out and slammed him further away from the water as he was getting light-headed and black spots were surrounding his vision. ' _No good, I'm suffocating._ '

For once, Jaune was grateful when the watch began to beep before he was back to normal, gasping for air.

Okay, that was one weakness he now knew about.

He had to be really careful in who he chooses to change into and when.

Looking back at the water, he saw the shape of a head glaring at him before it sank into the water.

"What was that?" Jaune muttered in surprise as he finally caught his breath.

* * *

Jaune didn't leave the lakeside as it was morning now and the Grimm seemed to avoid this area pretty well, he was pretty sure the creature in the lake was the cause for that.

He wasn't going to leave until he finds out what that thing was and why it attacked him.

It couldn't be a Grimm, otherwise it would've killed him instead of throwing him out of the water.

… Well on the brightside, he thought of a name for his aquatic form.

Ripjaws, for pretty obvious reasons.

But back to the creature, it hasn't once shown its face since it tossed him out of the water.

Looking back at his scroll, Jaune couldn't find anything about this area except for a legend of a creature many believed to be a myth.

The Kraken.

People have claimed to see it, but nothing was proven, even when Huntsmen and Huntresses came in.

' _How would something that big be able to hide?_ ' Jaune thought looking back at the lake before standing up.

It was stupid, but he won't find out by sitting there.

If he was to find out what this Kraken was and why it attacked him, he needs to be proactive about it.

With that done, Jaune turned on the watch to go Ripjaws again as he was close to the lake, only he became something else.

"Okay seriously?" A dark voice muttered as a being with grey skin and black lines running across the faded body floated there with no legs, only a wisp and one purple eye glared. "Wait."

Flying to the ground, he touched it and his hand went through before he turned invisible.

"On second thought nice timing for this one." The voice said giving a creepy chuckle. "A Ghost form? Now this is interesting."

Something about this form though troubled Jaune, probably the fact that he was a ghost, but he could worry about that later as he flew into the water, not having to breathe.

' _Hm… What to call this one._ ' Jaune thought as he flew through the water invisibly to avoid alerting the Kraken. ' _There are a lot of options to this one._ '

' _ **Zs'Skayr.**_ ' The word popped into his head as Jaune blinked.

"Where did that come from?" He muttered as the name repeated itself again in an ethereal whisper. "Freaky-."

If Jaune had a mouth in this form he would've grinned.

"Freaky… Ghost… Ghostfreak." Jaune liked the name before he saw a cave and flew through it.

It was small, but large enough for something like the Kraken to go through.

That was when he saw it moving and he stilled, letting it go ahead before following.

' _How much longer do I have?_ ' Ghostfreak thought as some time passed and it would be bad if he changed back in the underwater cave, especially with the Kraken nearby.

Surprisingly, the creature went up and Ghostfreak followed to show a cave-like surface as the Kraken cautiously looked around before diving again.

Seeing as how this cave had land, Ghostfreak flew to it, knowing that he wouldn't have enough time before he changed back.

And he was right as the familiar beeping happened and he changed back, barely landing.

"Talk about cutting it a bit close." Jaune muttered as he felt better now that he was back to normal.

Something was off about that Ghostfreak form.

Deciding to file that thought away for a later time, Jaune looked around the cavern and whistled.

It was huge and all of this was underneath the lake?

Quite the hideaway for this Kraken-.

Jaune's eyes widened when he saw the water being disturbed and looked around before seeing a small alcove.

Quickly getting into it, he saw the Kraken actually get out of the water, showing that it had actual limbs as each footstep caused the cave to shake before it came to a stop near another alcove that was close to where Jaune was.

It made a few sounds as it opened its mouth and dropped half-eaten fish causing the smell to fill the air before he heard smaller cries that were close to what the Kraken sounded like and saw two baby ones.

' _No wonder the Kraken attacked me, it has children._ ' Jaune realized as he had a small smile. ' _It was just protecting its nest-._ '

And that was when Jaune's luck went against him as he sneezed.

The effect was immediate as the Kraken spun around with a roar towards the other alcove as Jaune tensed.

Looking back, he saw that the watch was still recharging.

"Oh man." Jaune muttered before the tentacle wrapped around his waist and he was brought up to its face as it roared at him.

Gagging at the fish smell, Jaune swallowed nervously before the watch began to act weird.

The dial was glowing as part of the tentacle was over it before an orange energy field surrounded it and expanded, knocking the Kraken away from him as he fell on his back.

Rolling to his feet, Jaune looked to see it green again as it showed the silhouette of the Kraken before it fuzzed out and it disappeared.

' _The heck?_ ' Jaune looked confused before seeing the Kraken getting back up so he quickly changed it to Ghostfreak and turned into him. ' _At least it worked for me this time._ '

With that in mind he shot upwards, going through the ceiling, making it to where the docks was surprisingly.

But he didn't stop as he grabbed the his gym bag and flew away from the area, not giving the Kraken any time to catch up.

He might've overstayed his welcome.

* * *

Later that day, Jaune was looking at the watch again, going through the different forms at a small village.

The Kraken Silhouette was no longer there, just the usual ten forms that he's seen.

' _Did I imagine it?_ ' Jaune thought in confusion as he kept cycling through it before giving a shrug as he most likely wouldn't find out anything else about it.

But the Kraken was a surprise to see as well as how it wasn't just attacking him as a monster, only to protect its babies.

So Jaune was going to keep quiet about what he saw, so no one else would go there… Besides no one would believe him without proof.

He was fine with that though as he had the memories of seeing it.

' _I'd like to see my sisters top the last three adventures._ ' Jaune couldn't help but think with a laugh as he thought if he does accept going to Beacon, he may have one hell of a story to tell his family, leaving some stuff out of course.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I guess you could say this was pretty much a filler but with it's own reward considering the fact that the Kraken is now in the Omnitrix, something I feel should've happened in the Ben 10 series. And no rare fish hunting bad guys as I think with the Grimm around, no one would be crazy enough to go that deep… Except for Jaune as he's 'adventuring' at the moment.**

 **And yes Jaune will have a few more adventures before going to Beacon because honestly if anyone had the Omnitrix, would they wait for a month doing nothing?**

 **Now the talk between Ozpin, Goodwitch and Jaune was hard to type because it's difficult to get the personalities of the two teachers down, so hopefully it was done well.**

 **Anyways, time to answer some reviews.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Yeah, I figured having him that way would make it harder for him with the racism between Humans and Faunus, helping give him the push to becoming a criminal.**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Thank you and yes Jaune is more strategic and smarter than Ben in the first season, because as great as Ben was, he was TEN when he got the Omnitrix while Jaune here is seventeen so he's a bit more mature helping him out in the beginning. I'm glad that people liked the humor as I loved typing him like that. And I was wondering when someone was going to ask about the Grimm being scanned by the Omnitrix, the answer is yes.**

 **Keybladeknight39: I have a few, but nothing commited yet.**

 **Brave kid: Thank you.**

 **Azure Saiyan: Yeeeaaaahhh, I could've done better with the naming, but thank you.**

 **Fanficlover47: Haha I guess he is, only he's not as manipulative… At least I think he's not, there's still Volume 04 to see when it comes out.**

 **Guest1: Thank you.**

 **Guest2: Possibly both, sorry for not answering last chapter, I didn't think about moderating the reviews.**

 **Guest3: Now that's an interesting theory, it would definitely give him more of an edge if he could.**

 **Guest4: Thank you and hopefully this chapter worked as well.**

 **New Universe Returns: Okay, I'll try to work in an earlier meeting between Jaune and Ruby screw with canon… I may as well try to do that with the various RWBY and JNPR characters as well. I'll try to type from their perspective, it's going to be hard considering the guy has seven sisters as well as his parents, damn his parents got around.**

 **8-bit Pirate: His Grandpa probably wouldn't let him because it could possibly upset the stock market or something like that but thank you.**

 **Omarnosian10: Well original aliens will be hard to come up with, but I'm thinking about having a Xenomorph actually be in the watch to unlock.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Slime

_**Chapter 04: Attack of the Slime**_

Jaune yawned as he was entering a small town a day after the encounter with the Kraken.

It was nice to see some civilization after all of that.

' _I should stock up on some supplies while I'm out here._ ' Jaune was thinking as he kept walking, his hand on the gym bag.

Earlier someone tried to rob him and nearly succeeded, but he went Wildmutt and caused the guy to piss himself.

But he rather not take anymore chances at the moment.

Anyways, this small town he came to was a small retirement place with a border patrol of Huntsmen and Huntresses a good mile away, he managed to avoid them by passing through as XLR8.

As he passed by a house, he saw an old man glaring out the window so he waved to be nice only for the guys mouth to drop, like he was giving a roar before his neck turned an unnatural way as he closed the blinds, glaring all the while.

"Ooookay then." Jaune said a bit freaked out by that. "Nice to see the welcoming mood to this place."

He was half-tempted to look into that, but judging from how the guy was peeking through the blinds, Jaune figured he shouldn't push his luck.

So he turned and walked away, trying to ignore the guys piercing gaze.

' _Besides Mr. Creeper, there's nothing really interesting in this area._ ' Jaune thought as he took in all he could see.

Jaune would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, it was probably because of how much action he's seen in this last week, that he kind of expected more wherever he stopped.

' _But it's nice to enjoy the peace._ ' Jaune decided with a smile. ' _No killer robots, no freaky mad scientist and definitely no Kraken in this small town._ '

One day of peace wouldn't hurt-.

An explosion caused him to jump as he cursed himself for jinxing it.

Looking around with a hand on the watch, he was surprised that despite how some people stopped, they continued once it happened as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Must be that Valkyrie girl again." He heard someone muttered.

Jaune raised a brow before he saw smoke that most likely came from the explosion two blocks away.

… Oh well, there's no way he'll be able to relax after that.

With that in mind, Jaune began to head to where the explosion came from.

* * *

"Nora." A blank, monotone voice coughed out as the speaker was a young seventeen year old male with long black hair tied in a ponytail that had a magenta streak in one of the locks on the left, his eyes matching the streak as he wore a dark green chinese tailcoat with pink cuffs. "Please don't do that again."

A girl the same age as him was chuckling nervously as she rubbed her short orange hair, her turquoise eyes having a sheepish look to them as she wore a white sleeveless top with a black collared vest over it with two layers of clothing underneath it, both light-blue and red respectively. "Sorry Ren."

Both of them were covered in soot as a small crater was nearby while they stood in a small parking lot, near a run down RV.

Lie Ren gave his childhood friend Nora Valkyrie a long look before sighing, accepting the apology as Nora began to continue what she was doing. "How many was that now?"

"Two… Maybe four." Nora answered quickly as she was messing with some sort of bullet. "The explosions aren't big enough, I want it to be huge."

Ren gave her a blank look as if contemplating whether or not he should be worried before he decided not to.

Nora was Nora, if she wanted to do something like that, she'll do it regardless if he tries to stop her or not.

"I can't believe it wasn't big enough, I mean I put a lot of dust in there specifically to make it big, but it was still small." Nora rambled on as Ren kept reading his book. "Thanks again for the dust, I wouldn't have made it this far with my weapon if you didn't pitch in."

Ren gave a subtle nod that Nora saw as she grinned before they both paused as they heard footsteps approaching where they were.

As they got closer, Ren slowly reached down to where he placed his weapons, Stormflower, while Nora took the initiative and ran towards whoever was coming.

All Ren saw was a blonde head coming out from around the corner when Nora tackled the person with a battle cry earning a cry of shock from the intruder.

Seeing as how Nora had this handled, Ren just watched as the intruder was trying to throw the determined Nora off of his back, Ren noted that he kept reaching his watch for some odd reason, but Nora was persistent and managed to get him in a chokehold as he was on the ground with the arm that had the strange watch held in the air.

"Got ya you thief." Nora said with a victorious smile. "You'll have to do better than that to get our secrets. Who sent you?!"

Jaune had no idea what was going on as he was trying to get the 'crazy' girl off of him.

Finally, Ren took a bit of pity on the blonde. "Nora, he can't talk if you're holding him in a chokehold." He said a little amused as Nora blinked before releasing him as Jaune gave a small cry of relief and quickly got a bit away from Nora, giving her a cautious look as if expecting for her to jump him again.

"Well can you blame me with the way he was sneaking in on our place?" Nora asked with a laugh.

"Sneaking-?" Jaune tried to ask.

"We're the ones asking the questions." Nora dramatically declared, pointing a finger at him.

Jaune just blinked before giving a small pleading expression to the sane person in this area as Ren sighed.

"It's a bit suspicious that you were walking around." Ren told him as Jaune winced.

"Sorry, I heard an explosion and wanted to see what happened." He said truthfully as Ren frowned and studied Jaune.

He didn't recognize him, so chances are he was out of town, and it wasn't that odd for people to investigate the explosions that Nora causes.

They never came back because Nora scares them away with her eccentricity.

"A likely story, you're here to steal Ren's secret formula for pancakes aren't you?!"

Jaune blinked as that processed while Ren sighed.

"Nora, I don't think he's here to steal anything and I don't have a secret formula for pancakes." Ren finally said causing Nora to drop the intense glare.

"Of course you do, Ren that's why they're so good." Nora said giving a grin.

Jaune just looked between them before something registered in his mind. "Wait, this is your place?"

"Yeah, Ren and I live together, oh but we're not together-together that would just be weird." Nora said now smiling as Ren said Jaune wasn't here to steal anything.

"Uh right." Jaune said not sure what to make of that.

Ren didn't react to that, showing that it happened a lot. "And who are you?" Ren asked as Jaune now knew their names.

"Jaune." Jaune said not giving his last name. "I'm traveling before the year at Beacon starts-."

"Ooh, you're going to Beacon too?" Nora asked with a grin.

"Too?" Jaune looked surprised before seeing the twin pistols near Ren and then seeing a hammer of some sorts near the crater that was still smoking. "You two are going to be Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"Yup." Nora confirmed with a nod.

"Huh." Jaune said as he wasn't expecting that. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you both there."

If he accepts that is.

Ren raised a brow at that as people wouldn't normally stay for so long due to Nora's eccentricity and his lack of socialization.

It was pretty obvious that this Jaune was a bit at a loss in what to say before he coughed.

"Well, I'll be going." Jaune said backing up, keeping an eye on Nora just in case she jumped him again.

* * *

"That was weird." Jaune muttered once he was a bit away from the duo before wincing as his arm was aching. "But that showed me that I need to be faster to activate the watch."

Eventually he made it to a small store where he went in to buy some water.

"Welcome to my store." An elderly man greeted with a smile. "You from out of town?"

"Yeah, just passing through." Jaune said happy that someone actually did a nice greeting after the last three people he's seen around here. "This is a peaceful place though."

"Not much happens here, even the Grimm stays away." The shopkeeper said surprising Jaune. "But that's one of the town's charms."

"Must be nice." Jaune said as a town without Grimm is rare in Remnant.

"Right, that will be ten lien." The man said as Jaune bought a few bottles of water. "Safe travels young man."

"Will do." Jaune said waving good-bye as he left only to see a sight that shocked him.

Another elderly man with bear ears was falling down the roof, but right before Jaune could blink the man stopped himself on the rain gutter and kicked off, doing a backflip, landing perfectly.

"D-Did that just happen?" Jaune asked in surprise because there was no show of aura in that feat.

The man looked around as if afraid before seeing Jaune looking at him and narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"I saw nothing." Jaune said a bit nervous as he didn't want to fight an old man.

The man gave a slow nod and walked off.

"... What was that about?" Jaune asked rubbing the back of his head as he continued on his way.

His curiosity was definitely telling him to look into this and ever since he got this watch he hasn't been wrong in looking into anything yet.

With that in mind, he began to trail after the man, hiding when he had to.

"What are you doing?"

Jaune wasn't scared to admit that he might've screamed like a girl when Nora's head popped out in front of him as he fell back, landing on his butt.

Where did she come from?!

"Wow, you sure screamed funny, are you a girl dressed like a boy?" Nora asked curiously as she began poking his chest. "Hm, nope."

"Nora what have we talked about when it comes to personal space?" Ren asked tiredly as he walked forward.

Nora smiled sheepishly as Jaune pushed himself up before looking past them to see that he lost the old man. "So what were you following Mr. Bronze for?"

"Mr. Bronze?" Jaune asked before shaking his head. "Just something caught my attention."

Ren raised a brow at the evasive answer before they saw the same old man from when Jaune entered the town driving by in a Golf Cart, giving Jaune a glare as he did so.

"Man what's with Mr. Friendly glaring at me? I didn't even do anything." Jaune muttered as Nora chuckled apologetically.

"Er yeah, Marty's like that with everyone." Nora said remembering the time she accidentally set his backyard on fire with one of her experimental grenades.

"Well at least he's not riding on a Giant Bullcroaker or parrot." Jaune muttered.

Ren raised a brow at that sudden statement as he's heard some weird things in his short life, but that was a new one.

Jaune shook his head. "So this Mr. Bronze, is he athletic?" A giggling snort from Nora answered him. "I'll take that as a no?"

"He has arthritis." Ren answered surprising Jaune.

"Must be taking quite a bit to kick in, I just saw him do a ninja flip from the roof." Jaune said pointing back to where he saw it.

"Ooh, so you were spying on him?" Nora looked excited. "Why didn't you tell us you were a spy?"

"I-wha-?" Jaune looked a bit flabbergasted as Ren gave a small smile before frowning.

He wasn't blind to some of the weirdness going on in this small town with some of the elders these last few weeks. But he didn't stick his nose in it because he and Nora were just surviving until Beacon.

"Forget it, I need to find Mr. Bronze-."

"Say no more, Ren and I have an idea." Nora declared as Ren sighed, resigned to the idea that he was getting involved.

Jaune's eyes widened as he wasn't so sure about this.

Chances were he would need to use the watch and he wasn't sure if he wanted them to know about it.

Then again, if he's going to Beacon he'll be using it anyways, so he couldn't exactly hide it forever.

"I'm not going to convince you two to stay out of it am I?" Jaune asked as Nora shook her head.

"You would have better luck surviving a natural disaster than deterring Nora." Ren spoke up.

"Right." Jaune wasn't sure what to make of that. "So where do we find Bronze?"

"Follow us." Ren said as both he and Nora walked down a path.

Jaune contemplated ditching them quickly and finding out himself as XLR8, but decided against it as he followed them.

* * *

"The dump?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.

"Bronze is the one responsible for taking care of the trash." Ren explained to him. "So it's the most likely place we will find him here."

"Oh there he is." Nora pointed as she saw the man actually talking to Marty.

"Strange, what's Marty doing here?" Ren murmured, showing that it was unusual.

And that was before Marty's leg stretched to have him go over the gated fence, causing the eyes of the three teenagers to widen.

"Whoa, cool." Nora said at seeing that while Jaune was now certain that he needs to get involved.

' _I'm starting to wish Ozpin left me a number to call him or something._ ' Jaune thought as he only had this watch for a week and he was getting into strange messes.

"What are you kids doing here?!" A voice called out causing them to turn to see four other elder people as the voice attracted Bronze's attention who zeroed in on Jaune.

"That's the one that saw me." Bronze said pointing at Jaune. "They know too much."

Hearing a clicking noise, Jaune saw Ren readying Stormflower while Nora pulled the small grenade launcher out, having it change into it's hammer mode as the elders came close, but both of them seemed a bit reluctant as they knew these people.

' _Great._ ' Jaune thought before he came to a decision and got ready pressing a button on the watch as the face shot up. "Back up-."

"Or else what?" One of them lifted a freaking dumpster causing them to tense before it was thrown.

Nora and Ren moved out of the way, both of them surprised as Jaune just slammed a hand on his watch and in a flash of green light, Four Arms took his place, catching the dumpster easily.

' _That explained why he was going for his watch when Nora jumped him._ ' Ren thought as all of the strange events in the last hour or so was enough for him to actually look surprised.

"A monster watch!" Nora said in excitement. "Are you a superhero?!"

Four Arms paused as he never really considered that fact before he casually dropped the dumpster as the elders understandably tensed at what they just saw.

"Back up or else this will get ugly." Four Arms threatened cracking his knuckles.

The Elders snarled, showing sharp yellow teeth before their bodies shifted as they shot at him.

They moved like a current now as tendrils.

"Okay this is just weird!" Four Arms stated as four tendrils wrapped around his arms before bullets shot through them freeing him as Ren was giving him covering fire.

"That's all you have to say?" Ren asked shaking his head as he quickly got over his shock showing some acrobatics in dodging the tendrils.

A loud explosion caused them to look over as Nora slammed her hammer on one, making it explode as remains splattered everywhere before they formed together again.

"Right… Should've went Heatblast for this." Four Arms muttered before grabbing both Ren and Nora. "Hang on."

With that said he leaped straight into the air, landing in the middle of the junkyard, over the gates before putting them down.

"Jaune, please don't do that again." Ren muttered feeling a little sick.

"Right, sorry." Four Arms apologized before a car came flying at them and slammed into Four Arms, sending him into a junk pile as Marty was nearby glaring at them. "Okay old guy or not, it's on."

With that, Four Arms went to punch the man but Marty just oozed his way around Four Arms before grabbing one of the arms and spun him around, sending him flying back.

' _I'm being manhandled by an old geezer._ ' Four Arms thought in surprise as he pushed himself back up only for Nora to land on Marty's back, her hammer slamming into the side of the skull, obliterating it, but a tendril shot out of the back and slam Nora back.

Ren sliced through the tendril with Stormflower as he got in close, using the blade on his pistols to slice through the man, causing him to stumble, but Marty slammed his palm into Ren who barely flared his Aura up before he was sent flying back, looking winded but still ready to fight.

Nora shook her head before gripping her hammer as electricity arched from her fingers into it.

"Jaune, throw me." Nora said with a grin.

Not asking questions, Four Arms did so, the strength combined with the electric hammer slammed into Marty causing him to cry out as his true form was revealed and he was sent flying right into a small water pipe in the ground as the water poured out of it.

The effect was immediate as Marty screamed in agony, the water melting him until he was a puddle.

"Okay so we use water from now on." Four Arms muttered as the beeping was beginning and he turned back.

"What was that-?" Ren began to ask only for the rest of the old people to show up surrounding them. "Jaune why did you change back?"

"It's a time limit and it needs time to recharge." Jaune said as the face was red. "I haven't figured out a way past that."

"Do you have a weapon besides that watch?" Ren asked as Jaune went quiet. "Stay behind Nora and I."

The elderly folk roared as they shot at the trio, one of them making it past Ren and Nora coming right at Jaune who dove to the side, rolling to his feet as he saw a rusty iron crowbar and he grabbed it.

It was awkward in his hands but he had something to defend himself with.

Ren and Nora were easily fighting the others on their own terms while he was struggling.

Looking to where Fake-Marty was now dead, Jaune thought of something and quickly reached into his backpack to pull out a bottle of water, uncapping it as he did so.

Bronze went to impale Jaune, his arm as a spear only for Jaune to duck as he threw the water bottle, the water falling onto Bronze causing him to scream before Jaune slammed the crowbar into him as he was disorientated.

While he was free, he took out two more bottles of water, he had a few more left. "Ren! Nora!" He called out tossing them.

Ren got what he meant immediately and put one of his pistols up as he grabbed the water bottle as Nora used the grenade feature in her hammer to launch herself up, grabbing the water bottle thrown to her as well.

Bronze had enough and grabbed Jaune by his wrist, covering the watch and squeezed causing Jaune to cry out as it felt like his arm was breaking.

"Jaune." Ren saw that and went to help but one of them got in his way.

Jaune tried punching Bronze but his fist was caught.

"Time to die." Bronze snarled before the watch began to act weird, just like how when the Kraken touched it an orange force field covered it causing Bronze to scream as his hand disintegrated before it expanded, knocking all of the old people back while Ren and Nora barely stood their ground, their aura flaring.

Jaune held his wrist a bit tenderly as it ached from nearly being broken before seeing the silhouette of whatever these things were as it disappeared and was replaced by Wildmutt.

' _That's the second time that happened._ ' Jaune wasn't sure what to make of it, but right now he didn't care as he went to slam the face down before pausing and doing it gently as he didn't want to cause more pain in his arm.

Wildmutt roared as Bronze backed up, extremely wary of him.

"Fall back!" Bronze shouted as all of them ran off.

Or the ones that survived did as both Ren and Nora took out quite a few with the water that Jaune threw them.

Wildmutt however stiffened as his senses picked up something very important from the direction they were running.

Ren, who looked exhausted, approached Jaune a bit cautiously as he was wondering what Jaune exactly was, although Nora threw caution to the wind and jumped on Wildmutt's back causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Oh you're so cute." Nora said scratching Wildmutt's head like she would a normal dog. "Yes you are."

Wildmutt grunted and growled trying to get her to stop, but she of course didn't understand him.

Shaking his head, Wildmutt looked at Ren and gestured to his back, telling him to get on.

Ren didn't argue as he remembered how Jaune said he has a time limit so he got on and Wildmutt immediately took off towards where the fake elderly people ran towards.

Nora let out a whoop of excitement while Ren was trying to find something to hold onto considering Wildmutt didn't come with seatbelts.

"Where exactly are you taking us Jaune?!" Ren managed to shout but he was rewarded with a growl. "You can't talk like this can you?"

Wildmutt gave a brief nod as he ran, jumping over some obstacles before coming across a totaled car and grabbed it, tossing it back to reveal a trapdoor.

"Ooh a secret hideout." Nora said jumping off as she looked at it before unlatching it. "How did you find it?"

Wildmutt made a show of sniffing the air to explain before it was opened to show a long drop.

With a grin, Nora was back on Wildmutt's back. "Mush!"

Wildmutt took the time to turn his head and give Nora an eyeless stare before jumping down there, using his claws to scale the walls as he slowly made it to the ground to show a huge underground system.

"This must run underneath the whole town." Ren noted as this was a major security breach to the town if Grimm could get in here.

Wildmutt sniffed before running down a certain tunnel as he sensed something strange in that direction.

"Jaune wait, we need a plan." Ren said as Wildmutt slowed down, agreeing with him even if he couldn't speak. "We don't know what we're walking into, it could be an ambush for all we know."

Thankfully the watch took that moment to time out as Jaune was now on the ground with Nora and Ren on his back.

"Aw, it's broken." Nora said a little sad that the ride was over.

"Guys please get off." Jaune muttered as this was a little embarrassing.

Ren gave a nod as Nora pouted before getting off, allowing for Jaune to push himself up.

"Thanks, now Wildmutt picked something up this way." Jaune said pointing in the direction they were going as they continued to walk.

"Wildmutt?" Ren asked with a raised brow.

"I came up with nicknames for my forms that way they would be easy to remember." Jaune explained with a shrug. "Anyways you're right about needing a plan, I only have four water bottles with me."

"And we don't know exactly how many of them were around." Ren said showing that they were at a disadvantage. "We should've called the Huntsmen and Huntresses who do the border patrol."

"Yeah that would be swell." Jaune said before saying. "Hey can you help us fight some liquid creatures who took the form of the elderly folks?"

Ren gave him that one as he was having trouble believing it and he's seen it.

But then Jaune paused. "Wait… Liquid, what if it isn't water that's the weakness?" He asked as Ren got it immediately.

"But any type of liquid?" As Jaune nodded, Ren frowned. "We don't know for sure though, but I take it you can turn into something that could use liquid?"

"Yeah Stinkfly." Jaune said as Nora spoke up, surprising Ren at how uncharacteristically quiet she was being.

"What type of watch is that anyways?"

"Well I don't know what it's called but just last week it crashlanded in front of me from space." Jaune said surprising them. "So it's basically an alien watch."

Looking at it, Jaune saw that it was already recharged which confused him, but he decided not to ask as that was a good thing.

"How many forms can you turn into? What are the names for them? What's it like being an alien?" Nora was firing off questions at a fast rate as this was the most excitement that one would get in a small town like this.

"Uh ten, I only have names for about eight of them so far so I'll tell you later and as for being an alien." Jaune paused at that one. "It's weird. I mean I'm still myself but it also feels like I'm not, it's hard to explain-."

The conversation was cut off as they came to a huge room with a giant spaceship that had pods surrounding it.

"Whoa." Jaune said in surprise as they made it to the pods to see the elderly folks. "So wait, the whole town was podded up?"

"It appears so." Ren said noting that it was just the elderly folks and not anyone else like the store owner. "But why just them? If they were trying to pod the whole town why didn't they try it on Nora and I?"

"Simple." A voice spoke up causing all three to turn to see another elderly folk. "You young ones are too raw while the elderly are nice and tender."

The implications creeped in as the three looked sick. "Y-You're eating them?!" Jaune asked in disgust.

"You Humans and Faunus are quite the delicacy." The elderly person said licking his lips. "But only when you age well. Then again us Limax can make an exception for you three."

'Great, first time meeting an alien and it wants to eat me.' Jaune thought shaking his head as he glanced over his shoulder to see some of the pods in the ship as more of these Limax's came out.

"Guys you get the elders off the ship." Jaune said pressing a button on the watch. "I'll handle this."

"You sure?" Ren asked gripping his weapon looking ready to fight despite looking tired.

"I'm sure." Jaune said as he found the right form and pressed it, becoming Stinkfly.

With that said, he shot acid from his eyes at a Limax, melting one of them showing that it was liquid instead of just water.

' _Good._ ' Stinkfly thought as he took to the air while Nora and Ren ran towards the ship.

"Stop them." The apparent leader of the Limax's ordered but slime hit the ones running towards Nora and Ren.

"Sorry ugly, but your fight is with me-." Stinkfly stopped as the rest of them combined into a Giant Limax. "You do realize you just made yourself a bigger target right?"

With that said, he shot the Giant Limax with slime only to see that it was still alive, even though it was in pain.

"Of course it's not that easy." Stinkfly muttered as tendrils shot at him causing him to fly acrobatically around them, using his stinger to slice through a few. "Oi, I don't do tentacles! I'm not that kind of guy!"

Using one of his eyestalks, he saw that Ren and Nora were making good time in getting the elders off the ship while the other three eyes shot more slime at the Giant Limax.

"Hold still." The Limax ordered as Stinkfly continued to weave his way.

"Not happening ugly." Stinkfly taunted as a drop of water landed on his forehead causing one eye to look up to see a water pipe. ' _That's pretty convenient._ '

Giving a smirk, Stinkfly flew into the Limax's face blowing a raspberry to piss it off as he quickly flew out of reach, dodging until he got it underneath the pipe.

With that done, Stinkfly shot his acid at the pipe right above the head as the Limax chuckled. "Ha you missed."

"Oh did I?" Stinkfly asked boredly as a few drops landed on the Limax causing it to hiss before looking up right as the pipe exploded, showering it as it screamed in agony, melting with blisters appearing. "Ew that's a nasty case of zits."

Flying back down, Stinkfly went to help Ren and Nora only for the Giant Limax to lash out weakened but still alive, grabbing Stinkfly by his tail and slamming him against the wall as the watch timed out.

"Ow." Jaune muttered before the Limax surrounded Jaune's whole body causing him to convulse as he was beginning to suffocate and the watch was red so he wouldn't be able to rely on it.

A loud explosion however filled the air before a familiar hammer slammed into it, letting Jaune go as he breathed in some air.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he nearly died there before seeing Ren join them. "I take it everyone is out?"

"They are." Ren said giving a nod as the three of them got ready. "How long will that take to recharge?"

"Five minutes at most." Jaune said as the Giant Limax reformed with a roar. "But that will take too long."

The Limax shot forward but Ren positioned himself, focusing his Aura into the palm of his hands as they acted like a shield to prevent the Limax from getting too close. "Nora!"

"On it." Nora said jumping on her hammer as she caused a small explosion to launch herself into the air where she slammed her hammer, focusing electricity through it as the Limax screamed in pain.

As the Limax backed up, Ren began giving automatic fire as he ran around the Limax jumping over the tendrils shot at him.

' _Come on, what can I do?_ ' Jaune thought feeling useless right now as both Ren and Nora were fighting.

Looking around, Jaune saw a few more water pipes and got an idea. "Ren!" He called out causing the teen to look at him as he pointed to the pipes.

Ren gave a nod. "Nora distract it."

"On it." Nora shifted her hammer to the grenade launcher mode and shot the ammo at the Limax making it back up.

"We need to get it underneath the pipes and break them." Jaune explained once Ren was close enough.

Ren gave a nod and tossed one of his pistols at Jaune who caught it in surprise. "It'll be better if we both go for a different pipe."

"Ren I can't shoot a gun to save my life." Jaune protested with wide eyes as a Huntsmen, even one in training just trusted him with one of their weapons.

That was something that rarely happened.

"Just point and shoot." Ren told him as he moved to one of the pipes while Jaune looked at the watch to see it was still timed out.

' _Not like I have a choice._ ' Jaune thought hoping he could hit the target for once.

Nora had to use her hammer to blast her way back as the Limax impaled where she was.

Looking over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Jaune with one of Ren's guns as they got into two different places.

That was when she looked up to see that there were water pipes above them so she got the plan straight away as she moved to run towards the Ren, firing the Grenades to make the Limax chase her.

It worked as it made its way to her

Once it was close enough, Ren fired his pistol at the ceiling causing the pipe to bust as the Limax was showered now more injured but it made its way out of the water before it had too much, now wary as it saw the last pipe where Jaune was.

"We can't trick it like that again." Ren noted with a grim frown as the Limax was beginning to keep its distance and that was the last water pipe showing there.

Jaune gritted his teeth as the plan fell apart before remembering the last four water bottles and he took them out. "Nora!" He shouted, tossing them. "Fire in the hole!"

Nora and Ren grabbed them, the former grinning as she got the reference before placing one in the mouth of her launcher and fired it, the bottle shot into the Limax, dissolving as it did so causing it to cry in pain.

Stumbling the Limax couldn't do anything as the last three water bottles were shot inside of it and it was finally enough as it fell over dead.

The three were panting from the fight as Ren fell to one knee in exhaustion. "That was fun!" Nora said with a wide grin.

Both boys exchanged glances in disagreement to her statement.

* * *

The next day, they were in front of the RV that Ren and Nora were using as their home.

Jaune used XLR8 to get the elders to their homes, with Nora and Ren's help as they knew where they all lived, so no one knew the danger they were in and the three weren't planning on saying anything either after sealing up the entrance to the underground cavern.

Ignorance was a bliss to most people.

"So you're leaving?" Ren asked as Jaune was there to say good-bye.

"Yeah, I'll be traveling this month before Beacon starts up." Jaune said giving a smile as he held out a hand. "Thank you though, I wouldn't be here if either of you weren't around."

Ren gave a small smile as he accepted the handshake. "If you weren't around, everyone here would be dead." He said giving Jaune a nod of respect.

Jaune returned the nod as Nora popped in between them. "See you at Beacon Jaune!" She said a little sad that their new friend was leaving, but knew that they would see him again in less than a month.

"R-Right." Jaune said as he realized he never told these two that he might not accept before giving a nod as he made a decision. "I'll see you guys there too."

With that said he began to walk away, waving good-bye to his newfound friends.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Man this took freaking forever to type, especially considering Nora and Ren's characters are the hardest for me to do, but I hope you liked how it all went as well as the Limax being added into the Omnitrix as well.**

 **Originally I was going to have Ren and Nora travel with Jaune but I don't think I would be able to keep up with their characters that well in the next few chapters, but they will make another appearance before Beacon, be sure of that.**

 **But someone asked if I could have Ruby travel with Jaune as well and doing so could help Jaune out in getting a weapon besides the watch, but I'm not sure about it so I'm leaving it to you guys to decide if I should.**

 **Now time to answer the reviews.**

 **Gamelover41592: Thank you and the place was known to be a Grimm hotspot so I doubt that the fisherman would be there.**

 **Fanficlover47: That was actually my plan for this chapter.**

 **New Universe Returns: Nah, he's just traveling with no plans at the moment.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you.**

 **Omarnosian10: Good point.**

 **Superfanman217: Thank you.**

 **Vakama: Huh, that would be interesting to do.**

 **SpecialMonitor22: Thank you and that was the main reason for this chapter as well to give him a Limax form as well as to establish some history with Ren and Nora for the future. Pft, haha just imagining the reactions to people seeing the Kraken form is enough to make me bust out in laughter. Hopefully when I get to that point I'll be able to do it justice with people reacting to a Grimm fighting for them.**

 **DPSS: I can understand what you mean but I'm glad you liked this story so far and while Ghostfreak is awesome I think he makes a great villain as well. Besides Ben got Ghostfreak back in the watch in the series so Jaune will too… Eventually.**

 **ARSLOTHES: I haven't really heard of RWBYSaurous but I may do that. Sorry for the wait, it was hell typing this with life going on.**

 **Redbird2099: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones to come.**

 **Kamencolin: Thank you and yes there will be.**

 **Raidentensho: He will eventually look into Martial Arts, but right now he's just working on mastering the watch itself which will take a lot of time to do so. He will eventually do that with Greymatter, but right now he has yet to become him.**

 **Ddragon21: Don't worry, I don't plan to make the Huntsmen or Huntresses useless although in space their Dust won't really work that well so that's one weakness they'll have against aliens, but besides that I think I showed how well they will be with how Ren and Nora helped fight the Limax. The story will change quite a bit when I get to that part and I will have other alien forms from various TV shows so don't worry.**

 **Edboy4926: Thank you.**

 **Guest5: Thank you and sorry it took so long.**

 **Hivemind42: Yes he will eventually when he learns what Upgrade can do. Fusing with Penny and having her act like that would be hilarious and great to write, I'll be sure to add that when I introduce her. Ironwood may let Jaune keep the watch, but let's not forget his bosses when they find out about it. It'll be hard to balance the enemies between both RWBY and Ben10, but I will try to do so with what I've got. Good idea to have the Forever Knights be just like the White Fang, only hating Faunus instead. George being a mentor to Jaune? I might do that, thank you.**

 **RC48177: Well he explained his powers to two members of the main cast, I don't really see him keeping it a secret considering how it's his main weapon at the moment.**

 **Guest6: That is a humorous picture to imagine.**

 **Guest7: I think I showed that in the first two chapters, more will come though.**

 **Guest8: I'll keep that in mind, thank you.**

 **Toa Naruto: Sorry but grammar is not my strong point I suck at it and it's too much of a pain to get a proofreader, especially considering I just update whenever I could at random intervals. But I'm happy that despite that you've enjoyed this story and I hope to keep it going.**


End file.
